Labrys vs. Twilight Sparkle
Labrys vs Twilight Sparkle V1.png|Version 1 Labrys vs Twilight Sparkle V2.png|Version 2 Shadow Labrys vs Rainbow Twilight.png|Version 3 The Master of Puppet Tournament concludes as Labrys of Persona 4: Arena (nominated by TheOneLegend) fights Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony (nominated by Joshuakrasinski)! Who will win the Championship Round? The Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon or The Alicorn Princess? Who will be the champion? Who is the mystery man? Introduction Snickering can be heard in the distance as both Labrys and Twilight eventually acknowledge each other's presence. Labrys was the first to speak. Labrys: Ya look familiar there, pony. Twilight: Familiar? What do you mean by that? As she spoke, she trotted closer to the android until the altar below them started rumbling. Shock and surprise paid a visit to their faces as they struggled to maintained their balance, with Twilight laying on her stomach and Labrys stabbing her axe into the ground and gripping it with visual strain. Labrys: What's goin on?! Twilight: I don't know, but brace yourself!!! Both of them closed their eyes and waited for the quake to die down. When it did, they opened their eyes and found clouds surrounding the altar, a giant pillar in the distance ominously glowing with eldritch light. Labrys unearthed her axe, staring suspiciously at the monument. Twilight: What's that? Labrys: I don't know, but it doesn't look friendly. ???: You would be quite right about that my dear. The same sinister voice that's been taunting not only the android and the pony, but also the other 62 decommissioned tournament combatants, resonated in the sky all around them, making Twilight skittish and Labrys vigilant. Labrys: Who are ya?! Come out, me and the pony demand answers! ???: I'm surprised you would align yourself with a pony so quickly, Labrys. Considering how flawlessly you eliminated the other ungrateful brat of a flying horse brought here for my entertainment. Twilight's eyes flared up at this, for she knew exactly what the mysterious voice was talking about. She turned to face Labrys, her body glowing with purple light and a glare pointed at the Anti-Shadow Weapon. Twilight: You killed Rainbow Dash?! Labrys: What? No I didn't- ???: You're one to accuse, Twilight Sparkle. If I recall, wasn't your magic responsible for that magician's vanishing? Now it was Labrys' turn to become concerned and angry. Labrys: You kidnapped Yosuke-kun?! Twilight: What? That's some lie- A red rift appeared in front of Labrys, replaying the moment where Yosuke was sucked into a blue wormhole. It shifted and revealed Twilight to be the one conjuring the interdimensional port of access. At the same time, another red rift showcased Labrys' Persona, Asterius, obliterating Rainbow Dash to ashes. When the rifts disappeared, both girls were dangerously glaring at one another. Twilight and Labrys: LIAR!!! Maniacal laughter can be heard in the skies as Labrys and Twilight charged at each other. FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Fire, Ash And Dust) 60 Labrys ducked under a double-kick and swung her rocket-axe upwards, slashing twice vertically, then slamming the hilt of her weapon into Twilight's face; Twilight flew back to evade another axe swing, flying around and blasting the android with a laser beam from her horn. Labrys: Ariadne! The Persona emerged and produced an energy shield in front of Labrys, reflecting the laser back to Twilight, who teleported; she reappeared behind Labrys and kicked her in the back of the head, donkey-kicking her in the back and ramming into her. Her body glowed red, then radiated out a massive blaze of flames, setting Labrys ablaze long enough for Twilight drill into her with her horn. Labrys was forced back, though she shrugged off the attacks, summoning Ariadne and commanding her launch a volley of energy arrows at the magical pony. Twilight countered the arrow storm by created an equal amount of water spheres to collide with the projectiles, littering the sky with watery explosions. 48 Much to Twilight's surprise, a red hand suddenly grabbed her by the throat. Labrys reeled her Chain Knuckle in, rushing forward as her extended arm pulled Twilight towards her. She hopped up and bashed the pony down, her Persona created a field of spikes to piece Twilight's body as well as to keep her immobilized. Ariadne then created a massive energy slab shaped like stone above Twilight's head, causing it to crash down on her. Labrys hoped it would hold her down, but that hopes was crushed (no pun intended) when the slab started cracking. 42 Twilight burst out of her pointy prison, taking to the air as a dazzling multicolored light emanated from her horn, blinding Labrys. Labrys: Gah!!? The pony blitzed downwards, a mystical ray shooting out of her horn and freezing Labrys by the legs. As the android stared down at her frozen limbs in bewilderment, Twilight kicked her in the face several times, donkey-kicking her in the neck and tackling Labrys out of her icy predicament. She brought her hoofs down for a double stomp, but Labrys rolled away to dodge, her Persona appearing and manifesting two ball and chains around Twilight's back legs. 34 Twilight: Grrr... that's not fair! Labrys hurled her axe and it spun vertically, striking Twilight once, then again when it boomeranged back to Labrys, dragging the pony by the hair with it. The android slid on her knees as her Persona appeared above her, smashing three spinning gears into Twilight; Labrys hopped up, retrieved her axe and spun around like a ballerina while also holding her axe out, the blade slashing Twilight with tremendous force. Ariadne then summoned a baseball bat of energy and swatted Twilight off the altar. Labrys ran to the edge of the altar and was met with another blinding gleam of multi-colored light. As the android bedazzled by the occurrence, Twilight ascended upwards, her body shimmering with a rainbow-like aura. Labrys: Aw crap... Twilight: That's right you hunk of junk!!! That wasn't even my final form!!! Twilight's horn glowed white and vibrated, Labrys hovering into the air without cause for some reason. Using her magic telekinesis, Twilight slammed Labrys down on the altar 6 times, then flew forward, her horn laser relentlessly sizzling Labrys to a crisp. Her hoofs glowed red and Twilight smacked down across the android's face, sending her flying across the altar; Ariadne appeared and caught Labrys, setting her down and disappearing as Labrys groaned in pain. Shadow Labrys (Internally): IS IT MY TIME TO SHINE?! Labrys: Wha-No! Ahh!!! Dark fog enveloped the Anti-Shadow Weapon, her panicked screaming muffled until the fog suddenly waved out, forming into mist at Labrys' feet. Twilight didn't hesitate and bolted forward with a donkey-kick, only for Labrys to catch her hoofs with her hands. Shadow Labrys: SURPRISE BITCH! 23 The corrupted android headbutted Twilight away, then grabbed ahold of her with another Chain Knuckle, pulling her like a fishing hook and summoning Asterius to smash her down. Luckily, Twilight teleported away as the monstrous Persona's fist smashed into the altar, sending debris everywhere. The pony flew to the sky, aiming her horn back to blast Shadow Labrys with rapid laser beams. Shadow Labrys: Get back here! She folded and attached her rocket axe to her back, using it as jetpack to chase after Twilight Sparkle. She zig-zagged from left to right, evading Twilight's laser beams. When Shadow Labrys got close, Twilight kicked her hoofs out, but the corrupted android retreated back in time, her Persona's fist emerging from above her and barging into Twilight's face. The pony retaliated by ramming into Shadow Labrys with her horn, where a wide beam of solar energy erupted out, sending Shadow Labrys back. 15 In the skies, they flew at each other, exchanging attacks with vigorous fury until they clashed mid-air, fist to hoof. Asterius' own hand emerged to smite Twilight, but she broke off from the clash just in time to evade it and donkey-kicking Shadow Labrys down to the altar. She teleported to where Shadow Labrys was and tried to barrage her with a storm of fireballs. However, half of Asterius' body burst out of the altar and absorbed the assault, charging forward and smashing it's fist down on Twilight, who flew back to dodge. She ascended above Asterius, but a Chain Knuckle from Shadow Labrys grabbed her back left hoof and dragged her down, right into another axe swing from her rocket axe. Asterius emerged and pummeled Twilight into the ground, picking her up and tossing her at Shadow Labrys, who was charging her axe up for a more powerful strike. 8 To her astonishment, Twilight recovered mid-air and teleported behind Shadow Labrys, kicking her in the back of the head and ramming into her with her horn, blasting the android with an additional laser beam for more damage. 4 Right as Twilight would drill into Shadow Labrys again, her rocket axe intercepted her horn, forcing another clash. Twilight: Don't make me destroy you! Shadow Labrys: You'll die trying! 1 The ground beneath them seemed to flatten and crack from the weight of their struggle. Twilight's horn glowed white and Asterius emerged behind Shadow Labrys. As they broke off from their clash, the pony's horn laser collided with Asterius' mouth laser, creating a encompassing explosion that eclipsed both fighters, their silhouettes overwhelmed by the light. K.O. As the explosion died down, a cloud of fog is seen, with one figure down on the ground and the other on their knees. When the fog dissipated, it's revealed to be Twilight and Labrys respectively, both of their second forms shut off. Clapping is heard once more. ???: Well done, well done, both of you!! Labrys: ... Enough games... show yourself, pal! ???: So be it then, my dear. Twilight's unconscious body flashed, then disappeared, leaving Labrys alone with the mastermind of the tournament... No more games... No more manipulation... It all ends here. Results This melee's winner is Labrys. (Cues Shadow Labrys' Theme) Winning Combatant: Labrys: 19 Twilight Sparkle: 30 John1Thousand: There is a saying: Fool me once, shame on you, but did the sockpuppeters think they were going to get away. This time I did a refresh on this page every 15 minutes on the last day of voting. At noon the poll was Labrys: 18, Twilight Sparkle: 16. Around 3:00 14 votes magically come to the rescue in favor of Twilight Sparkle. The chances of them coming so quickly from 14 different users are unlikely. Let me tell you this is unacceptable. To any puppeteer, think about what you are doing, it doesn't benefit anyone. If I do another tournament, there will be stricter rules about sockpuppeting. Unlike Twilight Sparkle, Labrys only got one in that time. Labrys is champion of the Master of Puppets Tournament... or.... Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:What-If? One Minute Melees